Old Friends, New Enemies
by ni-chan and mit-chan007
Summary: Ni-chan's first independent fanfic! She's 22 now, and Amu has her own clothes brand, AMULET, but what happens when she meets a certain cat at the opening? Amuto. Rated T just in case. Summary may change.
1. Chapter 1

This is Ni-Chan. Wooh! My own fanfic. Enjoy (if you want)!

Ikuto: You betta' give me a good part in this one, or...

Ni-Chan: Or what?

Ikuto: or I'll...I'll...

Ni-Chan: Face it Ikuto, you can't threaten me, I'm indestructible. -Falls off chair- OW!

Ikuto: Tee hee (Ni-Chan: Oy!) She doesn't own Shugo Chara!

(AN: In this story, Amu is 22, and Ikuto is 27. (If the age gap between Amu and Ami is wrong, please tell me.))

Note: Even if I come across as one, I am not a lesbian! (Please, don't even mention it!)

-

* * *

--Part 1—

* * *

As the morning sun beat down on the office chair, Amu breathed out a sigh of relief; she had managed to get her designs in on time. Finally, her new line of clothes, AMULET, would soon be coming out in most shops. Around her study, hung various photos of models in AMULET clothes, rough sketchings, and a framed certificate of a Degree in Graphic Designs. The floor was carpeted by a girly, pink rug, the same shade as Amu's hair.

'Come here Kissa' she called to her faithful, midnight black cat. She had always been a cat- girl.

'Nya' came her response.

She opened the big French doors and sat out on the balcony, enjoying the fresh air she had missed over the last few days, cooped up in her office.

'Amuuuu' Roxie called from outside. 'Open the door, you big lumbering idiot!'

'Just coming, err...Ro...Rock...' Amu laughed, as she tried to pronounce the name. She opened the door and Roxie came in. Roxie was from England, but her mother was Japanese, so she had moved to Japan after her parents had split up. If you glanced once at Roxie, you would see a moody, unfriendly and mean Goth. But, if you looked at her twice, you would see warmth in her eyes. She was very kind, and Amu's best friend. It was probably the gothic clothes she wore that gave people the false impression. Today, she was wearing a black corset, tied at the front with long ribbons, black and red hand warmers, and a very, very mini chequered skirt.

'Hello Amu!' Cried Ran, Miki and Suu, Amu's Charas. For some reason, her Charas hadn't disappeared as she grew older.

'We had such a great time with Rock' Ran said, calling Roxie by her favourite nickname. Roxie could also see the Charas; she had had a Chara when she was younger, but it had gone back inside her when her parents split up.

'Yer' Miki and Suu put in, enthusiastically.

'Oh, I nearly forgot to tell you. Your brand's coming into shops this Friday. They're having a grand opening!' Roxie squeaked excitedly, getting higher and higher in pitch with each word.

'That's great!' Exclaimed Amu, equally excited.

...

The main doors closed behind him with a small 'click'. Pausing to check out the newest receptionist, Ikuto picked up a magazine and started riffling through the pages. Deciding that God could have done better, he put the magazine down, and went to the coffee machine. There, he quickly poured himself some coffee, and exited out of the doors leading to his office.

'So, is she a stunner, or a troll?' Asked the eager voice of Ikuto's mate, Riki.

'A troll. She's got a big bum.' Ikuto informed his friend.

'Shame.' Riki sighed.

'Yer.'

'Hey, you know what?' Riki asked excitedly.

'Huh?' Ikuto lit a fag.

'The new brand of clothes, AMULET, is coming out in shops this Friday. They're having a grand opening down town. I was thinking we could take a look.'

The name sounded slightly familiar to Ikuto. 'Nah, I've never been into clothes.'

'No, neither me. But there will be loads of women there shopping. Loads of women. Seriously, you've never been to an opening before. They go ballistic.'

'What, and you have been.' Ikuto smirked.

'Suki made me. That's why I dumped her.' Riki pulled a face.

'If I remember correctly, _she _dumped _you_'

'That's not the point. Anyway, I'm sure we'll be able to find someone with a nice butt.'

'Right. You're on'

...

Amu bit her fingernails as she waited for the mayor to arrive. It was 2 hours before the opening, and already hundreds of girls, and boys, surrounded her.

'Hinamori Amu, can I please have your autograph.' A little girl with small pigtails held up a piece of blank paper and a pen.

'Uh...yes, of course.' Amu had always been good with kids. The little girl looked down at the swirly signature, smiled, and skipped off to show her parents. Just behind the girl's parents, three smiling faces waved at her.

'Mama, papa, Ami!' Amu exclaimed, as people moved out of the way of her parents. Roxie appeared at her side to meet her parents.

'Everyone, this is Rock, and Rock, these are my parents.' Roxie went to shake Amu's dad's hand, then remembered, and bowed.

'My pleasure to meet you.' Amu's parent's bowed back.

'And this is my sister, Ami. She is 12 years old. The two girls exchanged greetings.

'Shouldn't we go see if the mayor has arrived yet? It's gonna be in my magazine. Story of the week!' Amu's mum looked at her watch and glanced at the car park, looking out for a black limousine.

'Yeh, OK. Let's go.' Amu ushered the group of five to a more discreet place, with a better view of the car park. 'We'll wait here.'

...

Ikuto looked up and down the rows of girls, seeing if he could see the perfect one for him. He knew it would be easy for him to coax one in, what with his amazing dark blue hair, and dark eyes. There was a girl in the front row, with cherries on her dress, that looked pretty nice, but she wasn't for him. He preferred strawberries.

'How long is this going to take?' He complained to Riki, secretly enjoying the atmosphere around him.

'Come on, stop moaning. It's opening in ten minutes. Look, here's the mayor, he's shaking the designer's hand. Ooh, she's hot!'

Ikuto couldn't be bothered to look around, and just shrugged; reminding himself it had been four hours since he last ate, for the tenth time that day.

'Come on. Let's go get a closer look.' Riki pulled on Ikuto's arm, dragging him over to a nearer place. He could see the back of the girl now. She looked slightly familiar. Then she turned around, and caught his eye.

'Hinamori Amu.'

...

Amu turned around, intent on making her speech, and caught the eye of a very familiar boy.

'Tsukiyomi Ikuto.'

-

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Ni-Chan here, awaiting the all-clear to start project AMULET. Do I have permission to start? I repeat, do I have permission to start project AMULET?

General Hoplite: Starting in 10...9...8...7...6...5...

Ni-Chan: CODE RED! CODE RED! We seem to have an intruder!

General Hoplite: Seal off all of the entrances and exits!

Ni-Chan: Yes sir!

Tadase: -sweatdrops-Um...hi, it's me. Er...WHY ARE YOU POINTING A GUN AT ME?!

Ni-Chan: Get down on the floor!

Jessie:-sweatdrops- Er, Ni-Chan, I think you've gone a bit overboard with all of this spy and army talk...

Ni-Chan: Er...yer, sorry...I do not own Shugo Chara! Enjoy!

I'd just like to say thanks to babo123, Natsuya801923, FunnyLaugh, SimplyGorgious, RandomChibiDemon-chan, miyuki-chan332, SailorCat224, Luvedbydarkness and DarkxGash for being my first 9 reviewers.

* * *

--Part 2—

Amu stood there and stared until, finally, the mayor interrupted her thoughts by giving a loud 'hrmph. I'll do the speech.'

'Er, yes, sorry. Right.'

'...so thankyou very much for coming.' The mayor ended with. Amu turned to the spot Ikuto had just been in, only to find he wasn't there anymore. Behind her, she heard millions of fan-girl screams, and she realised that the mayor had cut the ribbon.

'Come on, darling. We'll get knocked over if we stand here.' Her mother gently pushed her away from the surging crowd.

'You go on. I'll meet you in the cafe. Just gotta' do something.' Amu muttered.

'Alright.' Her dad proudly hugged his daughter, and followed the rest of the family.

'Amu, I'll go with your parents; I'm not too fond of big crowds.' Roxie explained.

'Yer, alright. Whatever.' Amu distractedly scanned the crowd for blue hair, but, finding none, she too decided to go. Turning round, she saw a pair of huge purple eyes staring into hers. She screamed.

'God, you can scream!' A manly voice shouted to be heard above the racket she was making. Many people stopped and stared, wondering if they should try and help them. (A/N: BTW, nobody recognises Amu as the designer because there aren't any pictures of her!)

'Ikuto, is that really you?!' Amu squealed, and crushed him in a tight embrace.

'Well, duh.' Ikuto smirked, then grimaced. 'And you're crushing my ribs!'

'Oh, sorry! I'm just so glad to see you!' Amu lead Ikuto over to a more remote place. 'Look, here's my number and address. I've got to go now. My parents are waiting for me. Come visit me soon. I'll be free on Friday. Amu ran off to where her parents were sitting at the cafe.

'Who was that, dear?' Amu's mum asked.

'Oh, no one.' Amu muttered, and tucked into her sandwich.

...

Ikuto stood staring at the spot Amu had been in just before, then slowly walked over to where Ricky was standing.

'I see you've found yourself someone.' Ricky saw the paper in his hand.

'Not really. 'Ikuto looked down at the paper holding Amu's address and number, and smirked.

'_I'll be free on Friday.'_

* * *

Sorry for my short chapters, I'll try to make them longer in the future! Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

It's me again! (I haven't actually died, by the way!) I know you all hate for taking so long, and I think I owe you all a MASSIVE apology, so here goes:

SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY

SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY

SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY

SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY

SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY

Amu: I think she's sorry!

Everyone: Me too!

Also, for animenerds, I say 'yer' cause............um......well.......Actually, I don't know! (Not very helpful, I know!)

PLEASE accept my apology. It is all my fault I didn't write!

Please enjoy chapter 3 of Old Friends, New Enemies!

(I do not own Shugo Chara)

* * *

--Part 3—

The night had turned cold, and Amu shivered. Ikuto pulled her closer into his lap and stroked her hair.

'Look at those beautiful roses over there.' Amu pointed to a blooming bush. Ikuto just stared at her. Suddenly, he disappeared into the night. A moment later, Amu felt a hand on her chin. There stood Ikuto with a bunch of the roses in his mouth. Amu blushed and took them from his mouth. He grinned. Without knowing why, Amu acted on impulse, and reached out to stroke his chin. She traced the shape of his lips with her little finger. Then they were kissing.

...

The smell of morning drifted into the sleep of Amu. She awoke slowly, reaching out to stroke the hair of her lover, before dressing quickly, and disappearing into the morning hustle and bustle. As she went, she passed the AMULET shop; it was filled with girls and boys of every age.

'Where have you been, then?' A familiar voice spoke behind her, and she jumped in surprise.

'Don't scare me like that, Roxie.' Amu protested, her face turning red. Roxie pouted.

'Come on, are you gonna answer me?'

'No.' Came Amu's answer.

'Suit yourself.' Amu carried on her way home.

...

Ikuto awoke, saw the roses on his bedside, and smiled, remembering last night.

'WAKEY WAKEY. Rise and shine.' The voice of Riki haunted his daydreams.

'Go away, Riki.' Ikuto muttered.

'Ikuto, we have, like......3 minutes to get to the hospital. Ikuto groaned; he had forgotten he worked on Saturdays. (Yes, Ikuto is a doctor! Don't ask why, I just felt like it. It may have some significance later on in the story.....)

'Coming.'

...

Amu threw up once again.

'God, how much did you drink last night?' Roxie looked at her friend, worrying.

'One glass.' Amu muttered through clenched teeth.

'Hmm.' Roxie narrowed her eyebrows.

'What?' Amu glanced upwards, only to find herself throwing up again.

'Try this for me.' She held out a flat, square object. Amu looked at it and frowned.

...

The next batch of patients arrived at exactly the same time as Ikuto and Riki. The boys struggled as they tried to put on their uniforms. The patience frowned at them. They included a girl with an obviously broken arm, a boy with a bad cough, and an old lady who was in for an operation.

'I hope I don't get one of them.' Ikuto heard the old lady mutter to the lady who was sitting beside her. He grinned his lopsided grin, and whispered something to Riki. The receptionist glared at them both.

'You're right. She's a right dog.' Riki glanced up at his friend, but he seemed to be preoccupied with something.

'What's up?'

'Nothing.' Ikuto smiled at something he had just remembered.

'Come on, let's get on with the job.'

...

Amu glared at the device in her hand. Surely it couldn't be working right. Roxie stood beside her, with a sympathetic look on her face.

'Come on Roxie, what have you done with it. This _isn't _funny.'

'I haven't done anything to it. It states nicely and clearly.........'

'No!'

'...........that you are pregnant.'

* * *

Hopefully that chapter was a little bit longer than the previous ones.

Please R&R

I will try to update soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, it's me again!!

I did try to update quickly, but my head has gone completely blank!

And sooo sorry for the rubbish chappie last time.

I will try harder!

**I vow to always try my best to please my readers, update as soon as I have a chance, and to write BETTER chapters.**

Lol

Amu: She doesn't own Shugo Chara!

* * *

The sun rose above the hill and bathed the world in an orangey morning glow. Ikuto stretched and rolled onto the floor. He fell onto something soft and squishy.

'Riki, how many times have a told you to go away?' He screamed into the ear of the soft bundle under him. Riki woke with a start. He yawned, and then looked up, puzzled.

'Ikuto, why are you lying on top of me?' He smirked. Ikuto grabbed his friend and chucked him out of his room. 'Ooooow, but I was comfy there by the radiator.' Riki leaned against the door frame. 'First day of our week- long holiday. Watcha' gonna' do?' Ikuto lit a fag.

'Dunno. Thought I might go down to that shop again. You know, AMULET.'

'Yer, there might be some hot girls in there. Trying on stuff. In their _underwear_.' Riki got excited just by the thought. Ikuto laughed.

'Meet you downstairs in ten.' Riki disappeared into his room next door.

Ikuto couldn't help hoping that Amu would be there. _Did designers ever visit their shops, anyway?_

Amu had been thinking about visiting her shop for ages, now. She wanted something to take her mind off the….baby (**A/N Or some people might call it **_**foetus**_) It felt weird just to say it. She shook her head and walked to the bathroom to have a shower.

Standing in front of the mirror naked, she looked at herself sideways. She looked the same as always. She shook her head again, feeling stupid. She had half- expected there to be a small bump or something. It was far too early for that. For now, she just wouldn't think about it.

After her shower, Amu dressed and applied her make- up. Her Charas (I've almost forgotten them!)hovered in the air in the kitchen. Suu was making breakfast.

'Good morning, Amu.' They all chorused enthusiastically. 'Rock told us all about you being pregnant. You're going to be a great mum, Amu.' Ran smiled at her broadly. Miki and Suu smiled too. Amu glanced at them, blankly.

'Um….Thanks.' She tried to smile. Their smiles got even bigger.

'Have some breakfast, Amu. I cooked it especially.'

10 minutes later, Amu walked the short distance to the AMULET shop. It was packed. Amu smiled. Then her smile faltered; two big burly men were coming towards her. They flashed some kind of card in her face.

'Come with us, miss. We just need to ask you some questions.' The man who talked had a thick, deep voice. Before Amu could reply, she was whisked out of the shop by the men…….

Ikuto glanced back in to the entrance of the shop. He swore that he had just seen a bob of pink hair, surrounded by two, menacing- looking men. Maybe it had been Amu! Maybe she had been in danger! Leaving Riki, flirting, behind, he followed the two men out of the shop. Suddenly, he walked into someone.

'Oh, sorry.' He muttered, not recognising the person. He went to walk off. The person grabbed his arm.

'Don't you recognise me?' The women sounded slightly hurt. She took off her sunglasses. Ikuto gasped.

'Utau!'

'Ikuto!' He felt himself being enveloped in a very warm hug. Ikuto laughed; things had got much more comfortable between them when Utau had gotten to her senses. He hadn't seen her for ages, though, because she had been on a tour around the world, singing at gigs.

'You're still not working at Easter, are you?' He asked, already knowing the answer. Utau unpeeled her arms from him.

'Oh, Ikuto. You know that we're good, now. Ever since we sent Gozen to jail, and got Adele. My songs even help people, now.' Ikuto just frowned. He never trusted Easter. Utau sighed. 'Anyway, I'm going to see how Amu's shop is. I heard all about it. Bye, Ikuto.'

'Bye, Utau.'

Ikuto's phone bleeped. He had a message from Riki:

_Where the hell r u? Bin lookin 4 u everywhere._

Ikuto cursed and turned back towards the shop. In all of the commotion, he had forgotten the pink bob….

* * *

Thankyou to anyone who has stuck with me.

Oooooooooooh, Amu is being abducted. (Hence the 'new enemies' part.)Tee hee. (I am not evil, honest!)

Lol

Please R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys!

I am aliiiiiiiiiiiiiive!

It feels great, doesn't it? Anyway, chapter 5 (at last!) for anyone who remembered I'm alive!

Lol

Amu: Grrrr, exams!

Ikuto: _What a shame _I don't have any….

Yoru: Ikuto, didn't you get a D in everything apart from science?

Amu: How the HELL did you end up being a doctor?

Ikuto: *Shifty smile*Well, I pulled in some 'favours'……

Amu: I don't want to know _any _more!

Ni-Chan: I don't own Shugo Chara! or Amu or Ikuto or……well, you get the point!

* * *

The stale room had a high roof and steep, smooth walls. The air smelt of piss, vomit, and some other, more rancid smell. Amu glanced upwards at the elaborate painting on the roof. The building would have once been fantastic, but now it was just an echo, its sad splendour calling out to be restored and loved. She hugged the pillar in front of her, taking comfort in the closeness of her body. Three men entered from a small door in the side of the building; the two men who came to pick her up, and another man. This man was small and weedy- looking, his greasy black hair pulled tightly back in a long ponytail. He had small, darting eyes, and was trying very hard not to look at her. She frowned; he somehow looked familiar.

'Hello, Amu.' He whispered in his thin, reedy voice, holding out his sweaty hand. The man had a strong Russian accent, (No offense meant to the Russians) and smelt of stale vodka. Amu stared at the hand as if it was a snake, and the Russian man dropped it.

'Marius, Piotr. Пойдите' (That's Russian, btw!) He dismissed the two men with a wave of his hand. Now let's talk business. He turned to Amu. Amu straightened herself up and looked purposeful.

'I don't know what you're on about.' She stared at him angrily.

'Oh, sorry. I told Marius and Piotr to tell you, but obviously their Japanese isn't very good…..' Amu stayed tight- lipped. He obviously wanted her to say something. She glared at him.

'Well, Anyway, I'll leave you to it.'

'To what…what? Wait!' Amu stared after the man in confusion. 'Well, can I go?' She called after him.

'Of course.' Came his answer. Amu burrowed her eyebrows in confusion and frustration. _What was the point in all of the fuss getting me here if I can go, and who is that guy? _She shook her head in frustration and made her way across the dirty marble floor. Just then, a wave of nausea came over her as a rancid smell filled her nose. She turned her head, dreading what she might see. There, hanging out from behind one of the pillars was a childish arm, limp and unmoving. Amu covered her nose with a scarf and slow tears dripped down her face. _Who could do this_? She turned away; she couldn't bear to see any more. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something move. She gasped; it was the hand. She turned back, wide eyed and saw as first the fingers, then the wrist move. After a second the hand disappeared from view as the person who owned it got up and rubbed its eyes. Amu turned the corner. There stood a little girl, possibly about five, with her back to her.

'Um….hello….are you OK? Er….my name's Amu…' The little girl turned around in surprise.

'So is mine!' She exclaimed, happy to share something with the friendly woman standing there. Amu froze. There, in front of her, stood a perfect model of herself as a five- year old, right down to the little scar she had on her little finger. The little girl looked at her in confusion. 'Are you OK?' She asked in Amu's voice. Amu shook her head. She turned quickly and ran outside, leaving the little girl behind. As soon as she got out of the door, she felt the world cave in on her, and everything turned black….

* * *

Ikuto grabbed his friends arm and steered him away from the girls.

'Riki, we _need _to get going.'

'Aw, Ikuto, why can't a stay just a licky wickle while longer? Riki moaned as he blew a kiss at a blushing girl.

'No.'

'What's the point in having a holiday when I can't do anything?'

'Look, I'll give you some ice-cream.'

'ICE-CREAM!!'

'Yes, ice-cream.'

* * *

Ikuto approached the answer machine and pressed the button.

_You have one message. Press one to hear it…_

Ikuto pressed one.

_Er….hi Ikuto. Um…It's me. I mean, its Amu…._

Ikuto smiled.

_Um…I need to talk to you….urgently…so just stop by when you get this message…er..Bye._

Ikuto sat there frowning for a while, then stood up and got his jacket.

'I'll be back soon.' He called to the kitchen.

'Om, OK.' Came a muffled reply.

* * *

The motorbike stopped in front of the expensive block of flats, and Ikuto climbed off the back of it. Parking the bike around the corner, he made his way up to Amu's flat. He hesitated for a second, then knocked on the door. An old lady came to the door.

'What do you want dear?' She croaked.

'Er…sorry, I think I got the wrong house..' He turned and climbed the next set of stairs until he got to Amu's house number. Ikuto knocked on the door twice, then stepped back with a smirk on his face. After a while, he knocked again and rang the doorbell. Nobody answered. Just then, he had a vision of two burly men holding a struggling red bob. He turned around and started running….

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Please R&R


End file.
